bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Millia (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840377 |altname = Millia |no = 8302 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 164 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 10, 10, 10, 10, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A former assassin from another world. Millia uses her locks infused with forbidden magic to slice up her enemies in battle without wasting any time. Having joined the Assassin's Guild from a very young age, she was forced to learn how to fight on a regular basis, but acted with great indifference towards most things regardless. However, she ultimately betrayed the Guild on her first mission, and began to be persecuted by the organization. Forced to exchange blows with the leader of the Assassin's Guild, who was also her former lover, she realized that she had nothing to fear, and finally gained her freedom... |summon = ...Can I help you? Please make it quick. I need to be somewhere. |fusion = You're impressive. I think you could be fun. Why don't you entertain me for a bit? |evolution = | hp_base = 5239 |atk_base = 2265 |def_base = 1874 |rec_base = 1744 | hp_lord = 7484 |atk_lord = 3236 |def_lord = 2677 |rec_lord = 2491 | hp_anima = 8376 |rec_anima = 2253 |atk_breaker = 3474 |def_breaker = 2439 |def_guardian = 2915 |rec_guardian = 2372 |def_oracle = 2558 |rec_oracle = 2848 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Pristine Scarlet Blossom |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, 40% boost to max HP, hugely boosts critical damage & probable normal attack on all foes |lsnote = 150% Crit, 25% chance with 50% damage penalty |bb = Lust Shaker |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 150% Atk, adds +1 hit to each hit count, 30% HC/BC boost |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 430 |sbb = Winger |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns |sbbnote = 160% Atk, adds +2 hits to each hit count |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 830 |ubb = Emerald Rain |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% Atk & adds +2 hits to hit count |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Beautiful Assassin |esitem = |esdescription = Raises normal hit amount & boosts BB gauge each turn |esnote = Adds +1 hit to each hit count & 3 BC fill |evofrom = |evointo = 840378 |evomats1 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats2 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Thunder Totem |evomats6 = Thunder Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Guilty Gear Summon - Limited Time **May 18 0:00 ~ May 31 23:59 PST (2017) **Nov 8 7:00 ~ Nov 22 6:59 PST (2017) **May 16 7:00 ~ May 30 6:59 PST (2018) |bazaar_1_type = Guilty Gear Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Magnum Wedding |bazaar_1_bonus = 25 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0001_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Guilty Gear |addcatname = Millia1 }}